


the erotic mother

by kumaying



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumaying/pseuds/kumaying
Summary: Okaka, the Buddha statue carver in episode 13, was attracted by Hyakkimaru's face. She fell in love with the disabled young boy. She hasn't experienced such lure for a long time and spoke to Hykkimaru sincerely:"Dear son, make love with mom plz."





	the erotic mother

看着多罗罗被药晕在小屋里，阿嬶走到一旁，摸了摸那副迄今最好的面容。  
甫一见面，她就发觉这个男孩不简单。  
他看不见吧，却对周围一切有着敏锐的感知；他的手是假的吧，却和他精瘦的身躯相衬呢。  
阿嬶这样想着，跪坐在已昏睡的男孩身旁，帮他拉了拉单薄的被子。少时，又像是禁不住什么诱惑，隔着被单，勾勒着男孩的躯体。  
你为什么皱着眉呢，是想起什么不愉快的记忆吗；喉结啊，呵呵，摸得人家痒痒的；好滑啊，这一片胸膛；嘻，看这小乳尖的颜色，你也没有多大嘛；啊，有一条脚是有血肉的，肌肉真好捏；那里……嗯？  
当阿嬶摸上男孩裆部时，男孩反射性扭了一下，眉头依旧紧蹙，不知在昏睡中想起了什么，呼吸微微加速。  
阿嬶觉得有点渴，自她成为活死人、在这世间苟活开始，她就没有这种无端之念。  
啊，白面不动明王还等着这张面皮呢，不能耽搁了。  
阿嬶把男孩捆了起来，慢慢往瀑布拉。

一路颠簸，男孩不稳的呼吸勾起了阿嬶隐秘的想望。  
阿嬶心说自己这是怎么了，看了一眼小声梦呓的少年，目光停在男孩略显苍白的稚嫩双唇上，咽了一口水。  
好容易拉到瀑布下，还没来得及喘口气、压下火，身后的男孩竟一个反身醒来了，用义肢里的刀划开身上的束缚。  
男孩明明目不能视，面对白面不动明王时，竟二话不说，提刀向前砍去。  
啧，他竟然能对白面不动明王的魔性有所感知……可恶，就差一步。  
看着和白面不动明王大闹一场的男孩，阿嬶窥视着他的内心，化作了男孩母亲的样子。  
原来你叫“百鬼丸”，真有意思。  
“住手吧，百鬼丸……已经够了，你没必要伤害任何人了……来，来到母亲的身边吧……”他母亲的声音真好听，阿嬶这样想着，微笑着，想要拥抱冷静下来、慢慢朝她走来的男孩。  
等他再靠近一点，我就……  
百鬼丸在阿嬶不远处停下了：“你是、阿嬶。”  
“为什么！”第一次迷惑他人失败的阿嬶怒火燃起。  
百鬼丸不语，转身又想对付白面不动明王。  
可恶……这招我好多年不用了，今天竟然要拿来对付你这个不听话的孩子。  
阿嬶召出紫色触手，顷刻间把男孩紧紧束缚起来。  
男孩一个受不住，挣扎倒地。又想抽手刀，但身上的触手越缠越紧，带电紫光刺痛得他嘶哑呻吟着。  
“孩子，你不听母亲的话，母亲要给你一些小惩罚。”

阿嬶跨坐在男孩的小腹上，俯身感受着那光滑肌肤随着急促低喘一下下贴上她的胸脯。她伸手摸着那张让她心动的面庞，一下又一下勾着两片薄薄的唇瓣。百鬼丸反抗着，重重咬到阿嬶的手指。  
阿嬶吃痛大叫，赶忙施法拉紧百鬼丸脖子上的束缚，逼百鬼丸松口了。  
脖子上的束缚没有解开，百鬼丸大口艰难喘气，涎水随着喑哑的呻吟从嘴角慢慢淌下。  
“该死，你个叛逆的孩子，母亲要好好教育你了。”  
“处男不听话，别怪母亲用药了啊。”  
阿嬶摸出一包药粉——那是之前她从前几次祭品的身上搜到的媚药——抖到百鬼丸口中。明明触手已经紧紧捆着了，百鬼丸竟晃得阿嬶差点把药粉倒出去。些许粉末溅到百鬼丸鼻子上，惹得他不适叫喊着。  
“听母亲的话！”阿嬶没见过这么不听话的猎物，召来细小的触手掰大百鬼丸的口，药粉有多少倒多少。  
有的调皮的小触手不肯牢牢掰开百鬼丸的口，伸到他的喉咙里，百鬼丸差点被这粗暴的催吐搞得呕出晚餐的粥。  
“百鬼丸，我的孩子，你很难受吗？母亲不让它们弄你了……”阿嬶松了些许禁制，但不安分的触手仍在搅动着百鬼丸的舌头，百鬼丸想狠狠咬上在口中进出的玩意，但很快药效发作了，他只能含着触手，任由它抽插。生理泪水不知何时混着涎水，流了一脸。  
“唔唔唔——唔唔唔……”百鬼丸觉得有点喘不上气，头脑是前所未有的空白，他无法理解这是怎么一种施暴，只知道自己动不了，缓缓蠕动的束缚带着令人刺痛的魔力，一些不老实的小触手随着阿嬶的全身抚摸也在往衣内伸。身体越来越烫，下面尤甚。他好像觉得自己出汗了，后来才察觉是阿嬶在舔舐他的身体。  
从脸颊开始，阿嬶的舌尖流连着往下。脖颈、锁骨、乳头，阿嬶像是想如此把这具躯体如此勾勒，好深深印刻在心中。感受到身下人越来越高的体温与越来越深的喘息，阿嬶直接往下摸去。  
“百鬼丸，我的好孩子，你勃起了。第一次，让母亲帮你好嘛。”  
用着缝夫人温柔的嗓音，阿嬶起身，撤去百鬼丸口中的粗肢；百鬼丸难受地大口喘息。  
喧闹奔流的瀑布下，白面不动明王的阴影中，紫色魔光映着百鬼丸因情欲涨红的脸。触手蠕动着缠紧少年，少年无力地扭动身体、蹭着身下粗糙的石板，喘息间隙小兽般呜咽出声。  
阿嬶自嘲地笑了，多年的淫欲因这样的男孩而起，也不是没有道理。  
孩子，今晚就和母亲好好享受吧。

阿嬶让触手们把百鬼丸摆成四肢大张的姿势，自己在百鬼丸胯间跪了下来。慢慢脱去百鬼丸松垮的外衣，像拆礼物似的松开兜裆，阿嬶微凉的指尖轻拭着直翘的青涩阴茎顶部的透明液体，惹得百鬼丸哼叫起来。  
阿嬶含着少年人的阴茎，听着百鬼丸大声嘶喊着、想如此发泄陌生的快感，摸着百鬼丸敏感的三角区，加快了吞吐，还在间隙吐气在少年的囊袋上，故意呻吟出声——她知道她的少年能听到，来自母亲的亲切呻吟。  
少年人未经情事，被触手围挡的视线触及不到下体情况，在陌生暖湿的触感中，浑浑噩噩地颤抖着交了初精，一时间觉得有点耳鸣，瀑布轰鸣与自己微泣的喘息好像远在天边。

阿嬶一滴不漏吞完了少年的精水；不算腥，进一步激起怜爱欲望。  
她把百鬼丸慢慢抬坐起。有的触手像是知道阿嬶的心思，迫不及待想挤进百鬼丸在不断张合的后穴。  
阿嬶狠狠折断了这根妄自揣度的触手——自己的美食，岂容他者捷足先登。  
比起用粗壮的触手让身下男孩痛哭挣扎，她更想用自己的手指代替凶器，开拓这具诱人的处子之身。  
阿嬶把手伸进百鬼丸嘴里，压着他的舌头，想用涎水沾湿手指。不知是本能，还是药效，百鬼丸主动含着阿嬶的手指，舌头触手一般想缠上口中不安分的手指。  
阿嬶很是惊喜，把手抽出，慢慢压入未开苞的花穴。  
“啊——嗯——啊……”  
阿嬶一手拍着百鬼丸后背，一手继续拓张：“孩子，百鬼丸，别怕，是母亲哟，母亲在，你没事的，喊出来……”  
穴内软肉一寸寸包裹上阿嬶的手指，药效作用下肠液慢慢泛了出来。阿嬶一边抚摸着百鬼丸的后背，一边三指渐渐加快抽插。听着百鬼丸略带哭腔的呻吟，阿嬶贪婪吻着为她情动的侧脸，蹭着少年渐渐抬头的分身。  
手指碰到了什么地方，激得百鬼丸身体弹了起来，头抵在阿嬶胸口，不知章法地乱蹭，马尾散开，柔顺的黑丝有几簇垂在泛着紫光的触手上，更显魅惑。  
“我的孩子啊，亲爱的百鬼丸，那里很舒服？”阿嬶明知故问，加快了对那处的进攻。  
“啊……啊……母亲啊……为什么……这样……”百鬼丸难耐地蹭开阿嬶胸前衣襟，轻咬上阿嬶。  
“百鬼丸真是母亲的乖孩子，母亲最爱你了……含着母亲的奶头，就舒服了……”阿嬶心道他原来已经被药迷得认不出自己的真实身份了，满足地想这是怎样一张宝贵的白纸，引导着对性事一无所知的少年去排解欲望。  
他的食髓知味，她的欲求不满。  
百鬼丸饥渴地含着乳房，像是从来没有喝过奶水般又舔又吸，想要榨取一滴腥甜的奶水。  
可是阿嬶并没有可哺育的汁液，惹得啃了许久的百鬼丸委屈地叼着乳头。  
阿嬶在百鬼丸后庭的动作逐渐失去耐心，她感到男孩的肉棒发硬顶着她，吮吸着她乳房的小口渐渐变成了啃噬，咂出黏腻情色的水声。  
“母……亲……”塞着乳头的少年含糊不清地喊着，像是在撒娇。阿嬶轻轻撤去少年眼部的触手，揉着少年发红的眼角，抠挖着少年的花穴，温柔地在少年耳边道：“百鬼丸是母亲最听话的孩子……母亲永远在百鬼丸身边……”  
百鬼丸像是听不得这种话似的，后穴拼命收缩，阿嬶觉得这紧致让自己疼痛得无法再进一步动作，一边揉着百鬼丸的头，一边操纵着触手散发魔力刺激这具太过沉湎于情欲的年轻身体。  
“啊啊啊——啊啊啊啊啊……”  
似乎自己也沉沦在情欲里了。阿嬶觉得自己下得手有点重，捆绑百鬼丸的触手在他平滑的肌肤上滋滋留下焦伤的黑疤。  
阿嬶安抚地拭去百鬼丸眼角的泪珠，又忍不住弹了弹那颗精致的假眼。  
百鬼丸一身情汗，难耐地眯起眼睛，仰着头看着模糊的魂影，在阿嬶怀里艰难呼吸。  
阿嬶看着男孩耷拉的双眉，突然情绪失控——为什么此情此景，像是羞赧的青春期男孩，在请教母亲，何谓云雨之乐。  
阿嬶猛地拔出三指，迅速插入四指；疾风骤雨愈加肆虐。百鬼丸瞪大了眼睛，泪水从假眼后涌出，混着口水滴在触手上，让紫光更加妖魅。“母亲嗯啊……母亲……”他略带惶恐地叫着，痉挛着，被手指插射，交了第二回。  
阿嬶抽出手指，她下身早已泥泞，摸上半软的性器，欲释放自己的欲望。  
一下又一下，阿嬶蹭着百鬼丸的分身，调整着自己的呼吸，吻着身下男孩。她感觉自己似乎被百鬼丸口中残留的药粉传染了，恨不得把这个男孩啃得连骨头都不剩。  
百鬼丸似乎在嘟哝着什么，无神双眼直勾勾望着白面不动明王，无力挣动，任由触手在身上绞出红痕，任由“母亲”在享用自己的下体。

“母亲……为什么……”百鬼丸终于挤出清晰但沙哑的字眼。  
此时阿嬶双手紧紧捏着百鬼丸发红的乳尖，享受着体内一浪高过一浪的过电快感。  
阿嬶心满意足倒在百鬼丸身上，无力的她撤去触手换回点体力，搂着百鬼丸，感觉这个可爱青涩的大男孩在努力回抱她。  
“孩子、我的百鬼丸、你刚刚叫母亲、怎么了……”阿嬶显然还没有从余韵中晃神过来。

“母亲……”  
“嗯……在……”  
“母亲……”  
“怎么了、孩子……”  
“你……为什么……不救我……不要我……”  
“……母亲就在这里、母亲在百鬼丸在的地方……”  
“你……不救我……”

阿嬶缓缓起身，抚摸上百鬼丸的脸，那张她为之痴迷的脸。百鬼丸微微扭头，看向阿嬶。明明知道那是假眼球，但阿嬶感受到了悲伤。颊边垂着的残泪，随着刚刚的动作，滴了下来，砸到了阿嬶的心里。

“这附近一到晚上就很冷……”阿嬶拾起百鬼丸的衣物，仔细掩着单薄的躯体；上面白浊已干涸，半遮半掩间、春色更诱人。  
阿嬶留恋吻着男孩的脸，道：“好好睡一觉……母亲就在这里……哪里都不去……”  
少年还在呓语，在发问。阿嬶静静听着。等到少年呼吸渐趋平稳，阿嬶起身离开，边走边说服自己：“这张脸好看是好看，但是在情欲里太过放浪，怎么能给白面不动明王呢……”

东方泛白时，百鬼丸被多罗罗的哭喊吵醒了。  
自己好不容易稍稍睡个好觉，就不能晚点叫自己吗……  
“多罗罗……”百鬼丸起身，一下子竟摔了回去，觉得浑身是没感受过的酸痛，尤其是后面……  
看着百鬼丸衣不蔽体、浑身被凌虐的痕迹，还有大哥虚弱无力的样子，多罗罗怎会不知道发生了什么。她一时间也忘了避嫌，努力扶着百鬼丸穿好衣服，含着泪水说：“是谁啊！大哥！可恶……是谁这么对大哥！是那个女人吧！一定是吧！”  
“母亲……”  
“诶？大哥……你在说什么啊！你真的没事吗大哥啊！”多罗罗抱着百鬼丸，眼泪还是不争气地流下，“对不起啊大哥，我还想着让自己变得成熟点呢，没想到什么都做不了……”  
“多罗罗……我没事……温泉、去吧……”  
“好、好！”多罗罗愣了愣，看着百鬼丸身上的污痕，重重点头，牵着步伐不稳的百鬼丸，擦了一把泪。  
百鬼丸离开瀑布前，转头看了一眼白面不动明王，双唇微启、欲言又止，忍着不适，一步步离开了这个地点。  
{End}


End file.
